


Behind His Walls

by Maezie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maezie/pseuds/Maezie
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi. A teenage boy, who loves his entire family. Except for his father. One day, 10 years ago, his father came home after being away for years, and he left soon after. After he left Tsuna was kidnapped, and taken to Italy. Abused, beaten and lonely, when Tsuna finally breaks 2 years later, he makes his way home to his everloving family. But can he return his life to what it once was, or will things change for better or worse once Reborn comes along?





	1. Prologue

_"Where do you think you're going, boy?"_ a man in an all black suit spoke in Italian, approaching a small boy around the age of ten. _'How pathetic. It looks as if it's going to wet itself.’_ the Italian man thought to himself.

Keyword: Looked

_"I don't know where I'm going, but I do know that you're going-"_ the small boy said swiftly raising a gun with a silencer from behind his back, and shooting the man in between the eyes. _"-To Hell,"_ he finished, a smirk and a dark gleam in his eyes. He stood there for another few minutes watching the blood seep out of the bullet hole in the man's head before deeming it safe enough to head back “home”.

...

*Seven years later*

_"Reborn,"_ an elderly man’s voice came over a phone.

_"Yes, Nono?"_ a man in his mid-twenties answered back. The way he spoke told of his age, but his body was that of a child’s. He wore a black fedora that was tilted down to cover his eyes.

_"It's time for you to go train Tsunayoshi Sawada,"_ the older man replied. _"He will need to be ready to take over soon, for I cannot go on much longer."_

_"Yes, sir,"_ the man, Reborn, said ending the phone call there. He booked a flight to Namimori Japan. "Looks like it’s time for me to train another student," Reborn smirked evilly.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tsu! Ieyasu! Breakfast is ready!" a mother, Sawada Nana, called upstairs to her children.

A loud and deep scream could be heard when the older brother realized that if he didn't get up now he would be late and severely “bitten to death” by the school’s Disciplinary Chairman. 

"Coming!" the 17-year-old boy with spiky brown hair that stuck up in all directions, narrowed eyes that matched his hair, a height of 5'9, and a good amount of lean muscle can be seen on his body.

...

"Oh, Tsu! We got a flyer in the mail for a home tutor that said they can make you the leader of the next generation!" Nana said excitedly. 

"Heh~ that just sounds like a scam, but if you want to try I guess I can too..." Tsu or Tsuna said knowing that his grades weren't all that bad in reality, but under his facade could still use the work. "Ah! I’ll see you after school, Mamma!" Tsuna said running out of his house towards Namimori High while his brother ran to Namimori Middle. 

"Have fun, Tsu! Ieyasu!"

...

"Oh? So this is the kid I'm supposed to be tor-tutoring? This might just be fun~," Reborn said while following Tsuna silently to school.

...

"Dame-Tsuna, answer number 27 on the board," the most hated teacher in the school, and self-proclaimed elite, Nezu-sensei, yelled at Tsuna. 

"I don't know that answer to one... but I know the answer to number 26, so can I answer that one?" Tsuna replied, trying to get by without having to do problem 27, but of course, this teacher hated Tsuna and said 

"No! You must listen to me, and answer whatever question I tell you to answer!" Nezu shouted back at Tsuna while throwing a piece of chalk at his head.

_'I guess I'll just have to use my intuition to figure this out~ Oh well~!'_ "Fine, fine," Tsuna said while catching the chalk in between two of his fingers, standing up, and walking towards the board to solve the problem. 

"Ha! Dame-Tsuna! You solved that wrong-! Correct!? How could you have solved any problem correct!?" _'Hmm~ Maybe using my intuition a little more often wouldn't be so bad?'_

...

"So this kid is actually competent in school? That doesn’t match any of the files I received from Iemitsu. Hm... Just how long has it been since Iemitsu's been home?"


	3. Chapter 2

"I’m home, Mamma!" Tsuna said when he got home. 

"Oh? Welcome back, Tsu! Guess what?" Nana said sticking her head out into the hallway. "The home tutor's here! Come into the kitchen Tsu," Tsuna followed his mom back into the kitchen with his intuition telling him to stay as on guard as possible. 

"Tsu this is Reborn, Reborn this is Tsu!" Nana exclaimed excitedly. 

"Hello... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most people just call me Tsuna..." Tsuna said eyeing the man sitting in front of him carefully. 

"Reborn," Said man in front of Tsuna replied.

_RING RING RING RING_

"Oh, Mamma, it's... Dad," Tsuna said while walking away from the phone sitting on the counter. 

"Alright Tsu, just go upstairs with Reborn and start on your homework, okay?" Nana asked sweetly towards one of her sons. Reborn just sat for a little while saying that he would 'be up in a minute' so that he could listen to the call that was going on between the CEDEF boss and his wife. 

"Oh! Hello, Honey!~" Nana said in a voice that would make you think she knew more than what would be expected. 

"Hello, my sweet Nana~, how are the boys doing?" Iemitsu asked wondering why Nana was the only one who seemed to pick up the phone at the house nowadays. 

"Oh! They're doing absolutely great! Ie's at one of his friend house, and Tsuna's upstairs doing homework!" Nana said silently observing Reborn who was still sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh? Then can I talk to my little Tuna-fish? You said he's only doing homework, right?"

"Yeah, but he said he wanted to study for a big test tomorrow, so I don't think he would like it very much to be interrupted right now, unfortunately. I'm sorry, honey. But! If you want me to pass on a message to him I would gladly do it for you tonight when we eat dinner!" Nana said explaining a perfectly reasonable lie to her husband. 

Reborn, who was still sitting in the background rose an eyebrow. _'I followed him to school and none of his teachers said anything about a test tomorrow. Hmm...'_

“Oh, okay! Just tell him that I wanted to say 'hi' and that 'I'll be home soon!'"

Nana cringed, but only so slightly that the only person who could've seen it was Reborn. But only if he was as focused as he is now. "Ok, honey! See you soon! I have to go now and start making dinner, but I'll talk to you later!" she replied back with a slight strain in her voice, but this went unnoticed by Iemitsu. By the time she had hung up, Reborn had already gone upstairs. Not long after, the front door opened, and in came Ieyasu.

"I’m back, Mamma, Tsuna!"


	4. Chapter 3

"So, Dame-Tsuna, why didn't you want to talk to your father?" Reborn asked when he got upstairs. 

"Well, he hasn't exactly been there for me and my brother. And all three of us know that Iemitsu never really is going to be there for us one hundred percent like an actual father and husband would be. The last time he came home was around 7 or 8 years ago. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling like he'll be coming home soon, and I'll just have to act like his 'little Tuna-fish' for who knows how long, and then it'll just be 'bye-bye' again for another five shit years or so." 

_'That's not true... I know exactly what this feeling is... My HI is acting up... Hmm~ I guess we'll just have to see where this goes.'_

"Does he even realize all the shit he's put my mother through?" 

_'Not to mention, that the time before last he was here, I got kidnapped and taken to Italy. At least I knew the language pretty well at that time, or I would have been so dead...'_ Tsuna thought with a far-away, and slightly dark look glossing over his eyes, like a thin layer of glass.

"Oh... huh, I knew he hadn't been home in a while, but I didn't think he hadn't been home for that long," Reborn muttered. Tsuna who had, of course, heard what he said, pretended like he didn't so Reborn wouldn't be suspicious. 

They then heard the front door open, with a shout of, "I’m back, Mamma, Tsuna!" It didn't take long for the teenage brunette to stand up and walk downstairs to greet his brother, something he does every day, whether or not he came home first. 

As Tsuna walked downstairs to greet said brother, Reborn was taking in all of the younger's appearance. Three years younger, four inches shorter, same spiky hair, though he was blonde, slightly slimmer appearance, wider eyes, and slightly darker skin than Tsuna.

_'Of course, he would be watching our interactions and speculating on me and my brother's actions. It only makes sense, I **am** his charge.'_ "Ie, Mamma has dinner ready for the both of us so why don't we go in the kitchen and eat?" Tsuna said enthusiastically since his mother's cooking was always the best. 

"Tsuna, you sound like a little kid with the way you act over food..." Ieyasu said sighing, but not disagreeing since he also loved his mother's home cooking.

"Tsu, Iemitsu wanted me to pass on a message... Do you want to know what it is?" Nana asked slowly, as to not break her child more than he already is. 

"Sure..." Tsuna said looking at his mother who was straight ahead of him, but also keeping a close eye on Reborn. _'I might as well keep my guard up for a while around him, but not too mu- AHH! He stole my food!'_

"Ok, well, Iemitsu said that he will be home soon, but he didn't tell me exactly when," Nana said while keeping a seemingly straight face, even though on the inside everyone, except for Reborn was cursing him out silently in their heads.

"Ok, Mamma! Just call us if he arrives one day while we are at school, so we are prepared when he comes home... We don't want anymore, umm, surprises," Ieyasu said before Tsuna could say anything that would give anything away to Reborn.

...

**_*8 Years ago*_ **

"Tuna-fish, Ieyasu, Nana! I'm ho-!" Unfortunately (not really) Iemitsu's sentence had to be cut short as to dodge a knife that had embedded itself into the wall near his head. "Woah! Nana! Is this your new security system? It's so cool!" he said while pulling the knife out of the wall just to see how far it actually went onto the wall, oblivious to the 9 and-a-half-year-old kid standing at the top of the stairs with his arm stretched out in a throwing position. Little Tsu pulled his arm back in hastily when he noticed his 'father' turning around.

His mother and brother heard something stick in the wall, right after Iemitsu's voice sounded out in the house, and just assumed that Tsuna threw something, but made sure that the 'man' at the door wouldn't get killed.

"Ah~ ‘Mitsu~ You're home? That's wonderful! I have lots of food prepared for all of us!" Nana called with a slight strain in her voice, though it went undetected by her husband, as she tried to distract him from the obvious (though not to him) child at the top of the stairs.

"Oh good! Oh! Tuna-fish! There you are! Come one downstairs and eat with us!" Iemitsu called to Tsuna after finally realizing that his little Tuna-fish was just standing at the top of the stairs.

Tsuna, in order to not have any suspicions turned on him, went bounding down the stairs towards his 'father'. "Hi~ Dad! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tsuna said, the best actor out of the four of them, with all the excitement he could muster. 

“Yeah! I'm sorry about that! But at least I'm here right? Oh! I smell something really good! Is your mother making dinner?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna, nodding his head, grabbed his 'father's' hand, and lead him into the kitchen.

...

**_*The Next Morning, Still 8 Years Ago*_ **

"Mamma? Where is Dad?" Ieyasu asked when he and Tsuna came downstairs the next day.

"Oh... Iemitsu has left again... He went back to Italy, though that's not exactly what he told me before he left," Nana said with a bitter undertone. 

"Mamma? Why does Iemitsu leave us so often, or why doesn't he visit as often?" Tsuna asked while looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world, "Is it... is it because of us? Does he not love us as he says?"

"Oh, Tsuna... It's not your fault. It's none of our faults. It's your father's fault. Please. Don't blame yourself. It'll only make you feel worse.okay?" Nana said while comforting both of her sons who looked like they were about to start crying, while she was trying not to break down crying herself.

...

**_*Present Day*_ **

"Well! It's getting late, so you two should go to bed, and Reborn can sleep in your guys' room!okay?" Nana said while cleaning off the dishes. 

"OK! C'mon, Tsuna!" Ieyasu said while pulling his older brother out of his chair, and up the stairs, both being careful of their slight clumsiness.

"Reborn, shouldn't you also go up and get ready for bed?" Nana asked with an (as Ryohei would like to say) extremely sweet voice. 

“Ah, yes, actually I was just about to get up, Mrs. Sawada," Reborn replied easily.   
“Oh! Please! Call me 'Mamma'! Mrs. Sawada makes me sound old!" Nana replied while cupping her face with her hands.

"Ok, Mamma. Well, I'll go upstairs now, and check on the boys for you and put them to bed." Reborn said while hopping off of the chair he was sitting on. On his way up the stairs he could hear Nana saying, "Oh, Reborn, you're so mature for your age!"

...

"Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ever going to- to, ya know, tell Reborn what happened to you?" Ieyasu asked sitting on the bed they shared.

Yes, they know that by now they should probably have their own beds, but they don't care, and they have their reasons. Reasons being the nightmares that they have and share. Where either Tsuna kills Ieyasu, or Ieyasu kills Tsuna.

"If I don't have to, no... But if there is ever a need for me to tell him... Then, unfortunately, yes," Tsuna replied. "Drop the subject, for now, Reborn is on his way..." Tsuna then whispered.

A few seconds after that was said, the door to their bedroom was opened. "Why are you guys in the same bed? You know that for boys your ages, you should have your own beds right? Or do you have some kind of brother complex I should know about?" Reborn questioned the seventeen and fourteen-year-old boys. 

“A-Ah, w-well-," 

“No. We don't have a brother complex, and yes we know that we should probably have our own beds by now, but we have our reasons," Tsuna said cutting off his brother's stuttering.

"...Well, why don't you try sleeping in different beds tonight, since you seem to know already that you should have your own beds," Reborn said confused by Tsuna’s answer.

"T-Tsuna!?" Ieyasu said with panic and worry laced in his voice. 

“Don't worry... I'll... Just be in the next room over, and if you need me, you can find me...okay?"

"Yeah...okay..." Ieyasu said as he and Tsuna started moving things into the next room over for Tsuna to sleep on.

...

**_*Tsuna's Dream*_ **

_Tsuna finds himself walking down an empty road. He's seen this scene a thousand times, but that still doesn't stop the dream from feeling so... so **real**. He knows what happens from beginning to end like the back of his hand, but that still didn't stop the creepiness and scariness from hitting him hard._

_Surrounding him now is absolutely nothing, but the path he's walking on. No blue sky. No birds. No wind. Nothing. The supposed 'sky' is just a deep shade of red surrounding him. Up, down. Left, right. The red resembles dried blood. He no longer has to wonder why. He keeps walking the path because even if he doesn't move, the floor ends up moving for him until he ends up at the place for the rest of the dream to take place. It only takes him a few minutes to get to the 'end' of the path._

_And then the dream **officially** starts._

_"Hello... Tsuna... looks like your dream is tonight..." Ieyasu says appearing in front of Tsuna moments after he stops walking._

_“Yeah... Let's... just get this over with..." Tsuna said walking up and giving his brother the little amount of affection he can without hurting him at the moment. Petting Ieyasu's cheek with the back of his hand for a millisecond, then pulling his hand back._

_Ieyasu and Tsuna both close their eyes because their sight is not needed. It only hurts them more. Looking into the dead eyes of the one, or at the dead body of the other. The dream starts to control their movements, slowly, but surely._

_Tsuna's hand rises, and he has something in his hand now. A blunt dagger, that couldn't cut through perforated paper. Ieyasu's body is moved closer to the blunt object that is now being pointed at his chest, just until it's barely touching him. They both know what happens next._

_Tsuna's arm if moved with a force that even the demon perfect of Namimori wouldn't be able to stop. It's moved with enough force that it goes straight through his brother's chest. Right out the other side._

_No matter how many times this happens, Tsuna and Ieyasu can't stop the screams that escape their throats in an attempt to deny this dream once more. Tsuna watches and listens as the sound dies out from his brother's throat, and feels the body go limp around his arm, that's still in his brother's chest. Tsuna's screams start up again after dying out, only to be twice as loud and pained. Tears well up in his eyes until he's crying, blood dripping from his eyes instead of tears._

_And the dream continues._

_Tsuna cries, and cries, and cries. The world around him is slowly starting to fill up with his tears. Tsuna knows what happens now, also. He drowns in his own bloody tears. How… metaphorical. After a few seconds, the tears are already up to Tsuna's nose, and a natural instinct kicks in. **Fear**. Tsuna starts thrashing around, even though he knows that he can't survive this dream. His body moving through sluggishly through the blood as his body drains itself through his eyes. No matter how many times he and his brother have tried, they are never able to survive these dreams that they are forced to go through every time they are apart at night._

_Tsuna slowly starts to calm down, as the water finally reaches its highest level and stops. He lets his last breath go, and sucks in a breath of water. Slowly his body stops wrenching around, and his vision of the 'world' fades._

...

Tsuna and Ieyasu wake up at the same time, sweating, and barely holding in their screams, that they've learned to control over the years, to keep their mother from worrying, and giving Reborn a reason to now worry about his student and his brother's sanity.

Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Tsuna from bursting into his room at full speed, and colliding on the bed that held up his hyperventilating brother. Tsuna lands on the bed and he and his brother start to exchange worries and checking each other's pulses. While they're doing this, they don't realize that the 'infant' in the room has woken up, and is watching them with building worry. 

"Ieyasu…”

“Tsuna…" Tsuna and Ieyasu hug each other tightly, hands roaming over faces and shoulder and arms, just to be sure that the other is actually there. That the other is still alive.

"Ts-Tsuna... we're...okay, right...? We're still... living...?" Ieyasu asks in a hushed whisper, both scared that if they talk too loud they'll shatter the other's form, and wake up from another dream, only this time to find out that one of them is actually dead.

“Y-Yeah... we're fine... I'm coming to bed now, we'll be fine... g'night..." Tsuna said getting in the bed and hugging his brother tightly to reassure, not only his brother but also he himself, that they were both still there.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, at the ass crack of dawn, Reborn is walking over towards the bed the brothers were now both in with a green mallet that says 10 tons on it. Like the hitman he is, he jumps on the bed without waking up either of them and raises the mallet over his head. He then swings down saying, "Time for the way the Vongola wakes up."

Tsuna, still mostly asleep, doesn't realize that Reborn is one who is swinging the mallet, rolls him and his brother out of the way milliseconds before the mallet hits them. Reborn sees this and is more than surprised yet again, but doesn't show it more than his eyes widening a fraction of a fraction. _'That Iemitsu... He really hasn't been home in a while... To not know that his own son can dodge **literally** in his sleep... that must mean he doesn't even have anyone to watch over his family in his absence.'_

"Ieyasu, Tsuna, wake up! Ah, Ieyasu, you're the first one up. Wake up your brother for me then. He doesn't seem to want to wake up for me, and I want an espresso right now," Reborn said hopping off of the bed, and slowly walking towards the door so he can see how to wake Tsuna up for future references.

"Hmm, what should I use this morning? Not something too bad. Oh, I know! Tsuna, He's here!" Ieyasu said in Tsuna's ear. 

"Ah, is he really!? Ah! I'm up, I'm up! I'll be down in just a sec! Ah, my uniform! There it is! And it's on! Downstairs, we go! Food! I’ll see-" Tsuna stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of the clock that was beside the front door. "Dammit, Ieyasu! You did it again!?" Tsuna said while stomping upstairs, loosening his tie, but not taking it off fully, and laying back down on the bed they shared. 

“Ah, yeah sorry 'bout that... Reborn asked me to wake you up today since I was the first one up out of the two of us," Ieyasu said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Ah, fine, but use another method next time! Don't get my hopes up if he's not really there!" Tsuna said hitting his brother on the back of the head.

"Tsuna, who is this 'He'?" Reborn asked suspicious of the way Tsuna was overly excited compared to when he asked about his father and last night when he came back in the room like something or someone had just died. 

“Oh! He-he's... well... he's just-" 

"He's just Tsuna's _boyfriend_!" Ieyasu said cutting Tsuna off with a smirk. Tsuna, who had a look of horror on his face at first, slowly blushed until he was the color of Enma's hair.

"Ieyasu, why? I don't need you spreading shit like that around the house, or school for that matter," Tsuna added quickly when he saw the mischievous look on his brother's face. 

"Hmm~ I'll think about it!" Ieyasu said running downstairs towards the kitchen to escape his older brother, and to get food.

"Dammit, Ieyasu, you bitch!" Tsuna laughed, following his brother down the stairs to the kitchen also. 

"Tsu! Glad you are up! I made you and Ieyasu lunch for school, so don't forget them!" Nana said in her cheery voice before setting three plates of food down on the table. They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the birds outside chirping, looking at the morning dew on the grass outside glistening in the early morning sunrise and hearing the leaves in the trees rustle in the slight breeze outside.

After finishing their breakfasts, Tsuna and Ieyasu wash the dishes and finish getting ready for school. Leaving the house each shout a, “See you after school” to their mother, and walk out the doorway, Reborn sitting on Tsuna's head. They walk for fifteen minutes with Ieyasu before parting ways to let him go to Nami Middle and for Tsuna to go to Nami High. Tsuna slowed his walk when he was five minutes from his school to be almost late, but just barely making it in time. Reborn, who was still on his head, obviously noticed and marked it as just another one of the weird things that his new student does on a daily basis. 

By the time Tsuna got to the gates, there were two minutes before class started, and the Namimori perfect was already patrolling outside in front of the gates for anyone who seemed like they would be late. Kyoya noticing the omnivore walking towards the school gate raised his tonfas in a silent command to fight but widened his eyes slightly when he realized that his omnivore wasn't alone, and there was a child in his hair.

Tsuna notices Kyoya staring at his hair, then locks eyes with him, trying to tell him that he’ll try to either meet on the roof or in the disciplinary room sometime after school. Once they've made eye contact, Reborn leaves Tsuna's hair, and Tsuna walks up towards his class.

...

"Look, it's Sawada. I hope he's okay, you know, mentally. He's a good kid,” A girl, Kyoko said to her friend.

"I know, but he seems okay. He doesn’t outwardly show any signs of depression or any other mental illness, which would normally show by now, y'know with all the bullying that he gets? It's weird that he never shows up with injuries, don't you think?" Hana, Kyoko's friend, questioned back.

"How about we go talk to him during the break?" Kyoko suggested excitedly.

"If you really want to Kyoko, but don't get too upset if he doesn't answer to you in a kind way," Hana agreed while eyeing said boy they were going to talk to during the break.

"Ok Hana, just try not to scare him too much with your glares, unfortunately he didn't get the horrid nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' for nothing," Kyoko said watching her friend roll her eyes and say something that sounded like an 'ok, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything'.

....

"Hello, Sawada," Kyoko says walking up to Tsuna, unknowingly gathering the classes attention. 

"Hello, Sasagawa, is there something you need or want to talk about?" Tsuna asked, noticing the stares that said that if he didn't reply in a kind way he would get jumped after school. 

"Yes, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Hana on the roof today?" Kyoko said with her eyes sparkling like the clear night sky. 

Tsuna, noticing the stares harden into glares, replied with a, "Yes, I would like that, if you really don't mind."

"Of course we wouldn't mind, we were the ones who invited you to have lunch with us! We'll see you after the next class for lunch, okay?" Kyoko said while walking back to her seat when she saw the teacher come in the classroom.

...

"Sawada! Come on! We're heading towards the roof today for lunch!" Kyoko said waiting by the door with Hana. 

"Ah! I'm on my way, just a sec!" Tsuna said while grabbing his bento from his bag. 

"So, Monkey, why do you let all those people bother you. It's very obvious you've done nothing wrong, so why do you get bullied all the time?" Hana asks suspiciously while they're walking towards the roof. 

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never bothered anyone, I barely even talk to anyone, so I don't really understand it myself," Tsuna says slowly making sure that no one who would use this against him is around.

"Well, Sawada, if you worked on your grades, maybe they would stop calling you 'dame' and at least just go back to calling you 'Sawada' or 'Tsuna'. In fact, I could help you if you wanted," Kyoko offered as they opened the door to the roof. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Tsuna said knowing that technically he didn't need the help, but it would be nice to have some kind of a friend to talk to.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all! But it would be easier to call you by your first name, so can I call you Tsuna?" Kyoko said once they had all sat down on the roof and started eating their lunches. 

"Yeah. Sure. I don't see why not, but can I call you Kyoko then?" Tsuna said while looking around the roof to make sure that a certain perfect wasn't up there with them getting annoyed at the 'crowding' and all the 'noise' that was going on. 

"Yeah, sure! I don't mind at all! So, Tsuna? When do you want to meet up in order to study? I think both me and Hana are free this afternoon and tomorrow afternoon after school, is that good for you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, so will we be meeting at my house, or one of yours?" Tsuna asked once he was sure that no skylarks were going to pop out of nowhere. 

"It would be easiest to go to your house Monkey, that way we don't have to run into Kyoko's brother while we're studying," Hana said with a slightly bored look on her face as they finished eating their lunches and just sat there for the rest of their lunch break talking.

...

"Oh! That's the bell! We should probably get back to class now so we're not late!" Kyoko said standing up with Hana and Tsuna soon following after. Quickly walking back to the classroom, Tsuna fell in step behind them by a few feet so as not to get hurt later by bullies who think his 'stupidity' will rub off on her. They were able to get to class with time to spare and went to their own desks to wait for the teacher to walk in.

Tsuna who had gotten little sleep the night before fell asleep only to awake a few minutes later by a yelling 'elite' going on about something like how "... Disrespectful it is to sleep in front of an elite who had also graduated at the top of his class in college…" or something like that, to which Tsuna ignored because he was tired, didn't give a fuck, and couldn't think properly on two hours of sleep.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, how are going to make this up to the best elite in the world!?" Nezu said while the rest of the class except for Hana and Kyoto laughed at him. 

"I don't fucking know Nezu- _sensei_ , but I'm tired as hell so would you please shut the fuck up?" Tsuna said with his head on his desk. Right after that he fell back asleep, so he didn't notice how the whole class was stunned into silence for the rest of the school day and no one had tried to wake him up for the rest of the day until the end bell rang telling the kids and teachers it was time for all of them to leave.

Kyoko and Hana had just looked at each other with knowing looks and slight smirks playing at their lips, realizing that Tsuna could obviously stand up for himself if he really wanted to. After school, they had all started heading towards Tsuna's house for their study group-ish thing. Not long after leaving the school they arrived at Tsuna's house, which made them both wonder why Tsuna was always almost late every day.

"I’m home, Mamma! I brought over some friends so that we could study for school, is that okay?" Tsuna said leading the two girls into the kitchen with him. 

"Welcome back, Tsu! And of course, it's okay that you brought some friends over to study! I wish you would bring friends over more often! But anyways here are some snacks I made earlier, so study hard!" Nana said enthusiastically, while pushing a tray of snacks into their hands, and towards the stairs.

...

"Ok, Monkey, what exactly do you need help with?" Hana said in a slightly bored yet intrigued kind of way. 

"Umm... All of it?" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Although he needed no help at all he was going to make it seem like if he actually paid attention he was a fast learner, so they don't end up working on something he already knows for too long. 

"Alright, then let's start with today's lesson and see what you can do on your own. How does that sound Hana?" Kyoko asked wondering how they should go about tutoring Tsuna in a way that he would be able to understand easily. 

"Yeah, if we start with what we did today, we can figure out what we need to work on and what you have down, so let's start Monkey," Hana said ready for them to get this over with.

...

"I’ve returned, Mamma, Tsuna!" Ieyasu said walking in the house. 

"Oh, Ieya, Tsu is upstairs with some of his friends studying, so why don't you go say hi and visit for a bit to give them a small break, okay?" Nana said to her younger son. 

"Alright!" Ieyasu said running up the stairs to get his normal 'welcome home' greeting from his brother.

Knocking lightly on the door he heard a small 'come in' from his brother on the other side of the door. Walking in, the first thing he immediately noticed that the two people his brother was 'studying' with were two people he would trust their secrets with if the time ever came for that. The second was his brother standing up to hug him and say “hi”. Hugging back tightly for a few seconds, he noticed the stares of the two girls in the room. He let go asking what was going on, them a break from studying like he was asked by his mom.

"We're just helping Tsuna study to try and help him bring his grades up," Kyoko said looking directly at Ieyasu then Hana. 

“Yeah, the Monkey wouldn't be too bad in an actual class if he was just able to pay attention during the day," Hana said while finishing looking over the last test they just had Tsuna take.  
"I mean, look here. He got an 80/100 on this test and like two or three more. Honestly, I think this specific Monkey just doesn't pay enough attention in class, so when the actual time for tests comes, he doesn't know what to do," Hana finished while Tsuna sheepishly scratched the back of his head. 

“By the way, this is Ieyasu, my younger brother by three years," Tsuna said finally introducing Ieyasu to the two girls in the room with them.

"Oh! You're really similar looking, you probably could've told me that you were twins, and I would've believed you! By the way, do you know what your brother did at school today?" Kyoko asked watching the way Tsuna's face slowly grew redder by the second as he started to remember what he had done in class that day. 

"No? What did he do?" Ieyasu asked shooting a curious look towards his brother. 

"Yeah the monkey was actually almost cool," Hana said smirking slightly, while finally handing back Tsuna's tests he just took throughout their whole study session. 

"Yeah! He was sleeping in class, so naturally, a teacher would want to wake up a student right?" Kyoko started. 

"Yeah, and?" Ieyasu asked motioning for her to go on with his hand. 

"So our teacher, Nezu-sensei woke him up, and he cussed out our teacher, and the whole class was silent for the rest of the day!" Kyoko said slightly bouncing up and down. 

"Oh my god, Tsuna did you really do that, that's awesome!" Ieyasu said slightly ignoring how red his brother was at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of did. I was extremely tired and didn't feel like putting up with his shit today, so I kind of just lashed out at him without thinking of the consequences for it. Oh well though. I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow at school, and if I get called into the principal's office I just hope he won't think too much of it with me being a 'Dame' and all that," Tsuna said laying back on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. 

"About that, Monkey. You actually didn't seem like that much of a monkey when you were cussing out the teacher today. I don't know what it is, but you should act like that a little more often. People wouldn't bother or bully you as much anymore if you were to do that," Hana said while Kyoko nodded her head. 

"What she means to say, is that if you don’t act like such a target all the time, you wouldn't get attacked like one at school all the time," Kyoko said trying to simplify what Hana had said.  
Understanding Hana is like understanding Hibari, they have their own languages that you'll have to figure out by getting to know them.

"I understand what you mean, but don't you think that that might just make people want to hurt me more? They might think that I'm 'trying to act cool so that people will follow me' or something like that," Tsuna said not wanting to give away his secrets all too soon. _'I figure I have a few more months before I'll have to start telling people about me and my past... Oh well~'_

"Oh, yeah. You're right, well it's getting late so we'll be heading out now, but we'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Kyoko said while Tsuna and Ieyasu walk them to the front door. 

"Yeah tomorrow after school sounds great," Tsuna said while also putting on his shoes. 

"Tsuna, are you going somewhere?" Ieyasu asked once he noticed his brother get his shoes on. 

"Yeah, I've gotta go meet Kyoya, but I'll be back in time for dinner," Tsuna said giving his brother a small kiss on the head and heading out the door. Walking down the street, Tsuna noticed he was being followed, but because he could just barely sense the person, he guessed it was Reborn and just ignored him. Arriving at the school Tsuna walked up to the roof where he knew he would find his boyfriend so that they could talk.

"Carnivore, is that you?" Kyoya asked while walking around the corner. 

"Of course it's me! Who else could get passed all of your little followers?" Tsuna said walking up to Kyoya and giving him a small hello kiss on the lips. 

“Hn. So what did you want to talk about? Is it that carnivore that was sitting in your hair this morning?" Kyoya asked while trying to figure out his always so carefully guarded boyfriend. 

"Hm? So you also think that he's not what he seems? Good job! I'm so proud of you!" Tsuna said only to have to block a tonfa flying towards his head. Yes, they may be dating, but that doesn't mean that Kyoya won't surprise attack him when he feels like it, or when Tsuna pisses him off (which he does a lot).

"Well anyways, yes, he could be considered a threat, but not a threat that we could or should take care of. By being here, it just means that it is finally time for me to get revenge on my father!" Tsuna said a faraway look glassing over his eyes.

Kyoya, walking up slowly as to not trigger Tsuna's self-defense mode, wraps his arms around Tsuna, snapping the younger male out of his thoughts. "Ara? Kyo? Am I... Am I crying again? Ha ha ha..." Tsuna said in a strained voice while clinging onto his lover's shirt. 

"Tsunayoshi, your father's actions can't hurt you anymore. We've made sure of that. He can't hurt you..." Kyoya soothed his small boyfriend.

...

_Iemitsu, what exactly did you do? I'll have to call Nonno and ask him if there were any problems with the Sawada household within the past few years and figure out why you're being so secretive Tsunayoshi._


End file.
